Doctor Bunny
by Jelly Beans Galore
Summary: Remembering isn't always the best thing.


Dr. Serena Tsukino is a twenty-five-year-old woman with a degree in psychology. The human mind has always interested her, but she knew she was destined to be a doctor. She knew she wanted to help people. What she does is help them feel comfortable in their minds, understand their fears, and analyze their problems.

Serena loves her job.

Serena is nicknamed Bunny by her friends, and she has many, but she has never felt close to any of them. Perhaps that is strange, but she has never really thought about it.

That is what Serena tells each of her patients as soon as they enter her office. She wants them to feel comfortable. She wants them to ask questions and judge her. It makes them feel better. They like telling her that _she's_ the one the needs help.

Serena doesn't mind hearing it.

When she moves across the country, from her nice, cozy apartment in the Midwest suburbs to a smaller, harsher apartment in New York City, she chooses to work in a home. It's a large home and they're shorthanded. Serena is shocked to see how many patients they expect her to handle. Her boss, Dr. Meioh, just shakes her head sadly.

The first one today is named Mina Aino.

Serena has to keep herself from gaping when she sees Mina. Mina is gorgeous. Her hair is pin-straight, but not limp. Its golden color frames her face exactly and perfectly and appears to be perfectly in place, no matter how much she wrings it nervously. Mina's eyes are the perfect shade of sky blue, and her nose is the one you see on portraits of goddesses, the straight one. Her skin is flawless; her lips are pink, and Serena doesn't fail to notice (she admits with a blush) that Mina's figure is perfect. Mina is the epitome of beauty, and absolutely no one in the world could deny that.

Mina looks up at Serena. She is about Serena's age, but there is something childlike in her eyes. Serena decides against that word. It is not childlike; her eyes show that Mina is a remarkably mature person. Mina looks scared. She looks tired. She looks distant. She looks worn down. Mina glances at the deep, blood red ribbon in her hands and holds it out to Serena. "Would you tie my hair for me?"

Mina likes the top half out of her face and held by in a big red bow. It's a childish look, and Serena notices that it distracts from Mina's features. It makes her look plainer. She wonders if Mina does that on purpose.

Serena reads Mina's file nervously. She's rarely nervous. It's a strange situation. "Interesting evidence they have against you. I have been given no diagnosis. Let's go through this one by one and you can tell me anything you feel about it, okay?"

Mina smiles. Suddenly, Serena feels a little bit better. Mina seems like a big sister.

"You say that you have a talking cat named Artemis. Your parents claim that the cat is named Arthur."

Mina begins with, "We got Artemis when I was little—about four. He was completely grown then. The vet said about five years old. They asked me to name him. I recognized him. I know Artemis. I've known Artemis forever, longer than my parents. I couldn't say his name, so I called him Artie. They _presumed_ that his name was Arthur.

"And Artemis does talk! He doesn't talk to them, but he does to me! He's my guardian! He keeps me safe!" pleads Mina. She sniffles. "I want to see Artemis."

The psychiatrist notes everything she says. Claiming that cats talk _is_ strange, but she thinks that Mina may be close to normal. Serena replies, "I'll see what I can do. Next, you shot a rifle at your boyfriend of eight months, Ace Danburite. . . . Let's skip that one. It goes on to say that he tried to kill you first. There is no reason to accuse you for that. I'll erase it from your information, okay?"

Mina looks appreciative.

"Let's be done with that. I don't care for their work," Serena confides. "Talk about what you want to. Anything in the entire wor—universe"—she doesn't know why she changes words—"and I'll listen."

"You believe me, right?" Mina asks in a small voice. She continues anyway. "When Danburite tried to kill me, I remembered everything." Mina stops when Serena doesn't react. She sighs. "Actually, please just see if you can keep me away from . . . I think his name starts with a K. It should start with a K. I'm fairly sure. But he has really light hair—and green eyes! Or is it gray eyes?"

Mina leaves soon after that.

* * *

Her next patient that day is a man named Jason Hill. He is supposedly twenty-seven. Like Mina, he has golden blond hair, but it slightly curls as it lies messily across his forehead. She doesn't bother to read the file this time. He seems to be completely normal. Serena wonders why he's even here.

Jason hesitates before asking, "Can you tell me about Raye?"

"Raye?" Serena repeats, glancing at her schedule. Sure enough, Raye Hino is down at the bottom. "I haven't met her yet, but I'll tell you what I know . . . if she deems it okay."

"No, today," Jason corrects. "What room is she in? I want to visit her. Can you transfer me to that room?"

"It seems that the patients are under the false impression that I am allowed to transfer you to different rooms. As much as I would like to, I am unable to—" Serena corrects.

Jason leaps across her desk. Serena falls out of her rolling brown chair and onto the floor. She thinks she bruised her back, and her head hurts from the sudden movement. She tries to raise herself, but hands grasp at her wrists. Jason is pinning her to the floor. He grabs her pen and holds it to her neck. Serena can't even think about screaming. His blue eyes stare straight through her.

Jason screams, "You and your mother are always trying to separate us! She loves me! The Silver Moon is oppressive! Mars told me everything. No princess should work as a soldier. I will kill you! Mars is mine! You evil, vile— You are taking advantage of my liege! I will not allow your trickery to stand!"

Serena suddenly sees why he's here. A sob chokes in her throat.

"I'll see what I can do," she whimpers. "You and Mars should be together. . . . Mars is Raye, right?" asks Serena in a high, small voice. Jason goes back to normal and crawls off of her.

"Thank you," he says as if he didn't attack her. "Endymion is looking forward to see you."

As Jason exits, Serena sits up warily and straightens up her office. She should report the incident, but she doesn't. She instead decides to check up on the next file.

* * *

Amy Mizuno, her next patient, is a tiny woman also of twenty-five. Serena knows this because Serena is small. Well, Serena is short. She's not exactly the fittest person because she loves chocolate. Amy, however, says that she likes to swim. Amy hangs her head low. Her hair is a bright, dark blue except for where the light brown roots are showing and it looks very messy and tangled. She looks up from under her hair with pale blue eyes. Excepting the hair, Amy looks like one of those shy girls you would see in the hallway during high school but never notice`1. Her eyes are similar to Mina's, but there is a hidden childlike quality while her maturity is apparent.

She is supposed to have a split personality.

"Hello, Serenity," Amy says.

After her last patient, Serena doesn't correct her, even though Serena has already introduced herself as Dr. Tsukino and they have spoken for a minute or so. "Hello. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No," replies Amy simply. She sits across from Serena for the next five minutes. Neither of them say a word. Amy seems content to sit and stare into space. Serena takes the chance to see who else she will be examining for the next few months. Zane Reynolds, Lita Kino, Keith Walters, Nolan—

It's like that for the rest of the appointment. Amy leaves without a word, but a secretive, manipulative smile on her face.

* * *

"Hello," Serena says as a man her one year senior takes his seat. "I'm Dr. Serena Tsukino."

"I'm Zane Reynolds. I could be a doctor if they hadn't locked me up here." Zane doesn't give her a chance to speak. Instead, Serena memorizes his face. His hair is a dark blond, tied back into a ponytail and his eyes are green. His appearance is neat and clean, something Amy's was not. "I could probably do your job better than you can, even without a degree or _any_ training. I'm that good."

Serena knows his diagnosis before she even looks down: narcissistic personality disorder and pathological lying. "Er, yes. Why don't you tell me what you think of the others? Do you have any friends?" she asks.

"No. I'm too good for anyone else. If I _must_, I will talk to Keith or Jason." Zane stops and scrutinizes her. He gives a look of disgust, but continues. "They're jealous of me. Everyone is. Of course, I understand why. I get the best because I _deserve_ the best. The best room, the best food, the best girl—"

"The best girl? May I ask which patient this girl is?"

Zane abruptly pauses. "Amy. I don't deserve her."

Serena stares. The look on his face is nearly heartbreaking. She wonders what about Amy cures him of his disorder. She wonders what is wrong with all of these patients.

* * *

Lita enters the room. She stares at Serena for a long moment with a vacant look in her green eyes. She brushes her bouncy brown hair from her face. Serena awkwardly waits for her to sit down. Her patient is tall and intimidating. Lita makes no move. Then, she smiles brightly and yanks the chair out. She plops down across from her doctor.

"Where you doing something?" wonders Serena.

Lita doesn't quite answer. "The voices says I can trust ya."

Lita has schizophrenia, and she grew up on the wrong side of the track. The wrong side of many tracks, the doctor adds when she realizes that Lita was in her fifth grade class. Serena is incredibly relieved that the "voices" like her. Jason grew up on the right side of the track. Imagine what Lita could do if she thought it was necessary. Now that Lita likes her, the woman seems very kind and gentle. The difference is almost striking.

"All the voices like ya," continues the brunette. "That's rare. Us'ally they're in disagreement. Ya must be one o' the special. Like Mina, Amy, and Raye. The voices all hate them men. Ya know 'em? Keep away from 'em, and keep the girls away from 'em. And you stay away from Endymion. Serenity, you must listen to me!"

Her accent disappears. She sounds regal.

Serena starts to shake. Something about her newest patients bothers her.

* * *

The moment thirty-year-old Keith Walters walks into the room, Serena knows he is the one Mina mentioned. She tells him. He brightens up.

"She didn't mention it in a good way," adds Serena, unsure as to what he's glowing about.

Keith shakes his head at her. "It doesn't matter. She remembered me. I'm glad. Mina and I are going to get married someday. Isn't she pretty? Mina is the most beautiful girl in the universe. She always has been, even back then. Can you tell I miss her? I haven't seen her in a while. They haven't done anything to her, have they?"

Dread fills her body. If he's obsessed with this girl, why would they put them in the same home?

For one of the first times in her career, Serena isn't sure she can cure these people. She shouldn't feel that way. She's done this before. But these patients send something through her body and she shivers and worries.

* * *

"You're Nolan von Aster?"

The man across from her nods. Like the two previous men, he has long hair, but his is a dark brown. "You know that, Beryl."

Serena blinks. Trying to find a response, she brushes her skirt gently and fingers a rip in her pantyhose, which she realizes that she shouldn't have done when it tears a little more. "I just told you: I'm Dr. Serena Tsukino. My friends call me Bunny. I have never heard of anyone called Beryl."

"Stop lying! You caused everything! Get away from!" Nolan slumps in his seat. "Jupiter won't even look at me anymore. You are the worst person in the universe. You're _evil_. Endymion is very disappointed in you. And you're taking Serenity's form to trick him, aren't you? I won't let you! I'll warn him! He at least deserves happiness!"

Serena sighs.

* * *

When Raye Hino takes her seat, Serena recognizes her. Raye is the daughter of a prominent politician that her whole family hates. It's a wonder that he's been reelected so many times, especially since he tried to pass Raye off as a genius by saying that she was younger than she was. Of course, there is a noticeable difference between a fifth and sixth grader and because she had been one of the former, Serena knew that Raye was older. She tries not to judge Raye again. From what she's heard, Raye is not close with her father and was raised by a relative.

Then again, Raye's clothes are blatantly designer and she moves in an elegant fashion. Her black hair is tucked up neatly and her violet eyes examine the room. Raye is supposedly a pyromaniac and after her last several attempts, her father checked her in here.

Serena decides to start with, "Do you know Jason Hill?"

"Was he asking about me again?" snaps Raye. "Keep him away from me. He's a stalker."

"I see. Do you want to tell me why you start fires?" the doctor asks.

She folds her hands. "No."

Serena looks down at the file. The next thing written is pyrophobia. "It also says that you are scared of fires." Serena taps her pen—not the same one Jason used against her. She threw that away. It almost scared her now—on the desk impatiently. "I need to know why you would start fires if you fear them."

"I don't have to tell you," says Raye.

Serena huffs. "Don't you want to get better? Leave this place?"

"Not particularly."

At this point, Serena wants to take the day off.

* * *

After that appointment, Serena realizes that she has not eaten since breakfast (if you didn't count the candies she had in her desk drawer). Her next is not for another hour and a half, and she thinks that she can run over to that bakery and eat. She looks for Dr. Meioh, but she's not around. Instead, Dr. Kaioh is standing behind her desk, thumbing through some files.

"Do you need something, Serena?" asks Michelle as she smiles.

"I'll be out to lunch. I should be back soon. Is that okay?" Serena wonders.

Michelle nods. "I'll tell Trista. Any emergencies will be directed to Amara, alright?"

Serena grabs her purse and hurries out of the building. She orders a grilled cheese, a tea, and a brownie. She takes a seat and reviews her notes for the day.

So far, many of her patients see her as "Serenity". Even von Aster, who sees everyone as Beryl, thinks she looks like Serenity. Many have mentioned "Endymion". Nearly all patients are preoccupied with outer space. After she finishes her meal, Serena orders a big cookie. She couldn't pass it up; it was too appetizing! She checks the clock on her phone. Its twenty minutes past her appointment time! She sneaks by the other doctors and takes a seat in her office, apologizing to the patient.

"Would you like some?" Serena offers to the dark-haired man. He sits up and refuses a piece of the cookie. Serena blushes. He has to be the most handsome man she has ever met. She can't look away from his eyes. She shakes her head to stop herself from staring and says, "I really am sorry for being late. I guess I should have eaten earlier."

"It's okay. I'm used to it," the patient says. After she gives her customary introduction, he asks, "Can I call you Bunny?"

"If it makes you comfortable," she replies. She looks at his file. "So, you are Darien Shields, age twenty-nine, diagnosed with depression. Each time you are released, you attempt to kill yourself—with a sword. Any comments so far?"

Darien stares at her, smiling, and shakes his head.

Serena draws her eyebrows together. "Are you _happy_ about that?"

"No," he says, "but I won't try anymore. Bunny, you're back!"

Oh. He must see her as Serenity too. "I am not Serenity; my name is Serena Tsukino," she corrects gently. "Now, you may tell me anything you feel comfortable talking about. I'm always here to listen."

He literally tells her everything about his life, staring at her with an adoring expression the entire time. Serena listens and nearly cries. With what had happened to him, depression seems inevitable. Her contacts blur and she blinks to put them back in place. Darien reaches over and grabs her hand. She doesn't flinch away.

"I'm alright as long as you're here."

She _knows_ that he's Endymion.

* * *

When Serena crawls into bed that night, she clutches her blanket tightly around her body. She cries and doesn't understand why. The small part of her brain that has Serenity's memories weeps for her friends and her love.

Sailor Saturn watches sadly. She cannot interfere unless her princess is in danger.

**I was bored and wanted to write something sad. Serena is the only who didn't regain her memories. Everyone else did years ago, but they weren't able to take it. The Outer Scouts watch over them because she would want that if she remembered.**


End file.
